


Friendship Privilege

by amandateaches



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Reader-Insert, Smut, Swearing, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 19:46:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17331233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandateaches/pseuds/amandateaches
Summary: A teasing little game with Dean ends with some very hot payback in the shower.





	Friendship Privilege

**Author's Note:**

> This was betaed by the amazing @hannahindie, who actually inspired this smut by sending me snippets of the very hot Dean smut she was writing. Also, I’m not really sure how it turned so teasing, but I’m not sorry. The title comes from @squirrel-moose-winchester who gave it to me a long, long time ago for a smut such as this. Have fun, y’all. ;)

You and Dean had what some people might call an arrangement.

Long ago, the two of you had agreed to be “friends with benefits.” The way it worked was simple: whenever either of you were having a rough day, needed to blow off some steam, or just needed a little bit of a distraction, the other one delivered, in the form of hot, mind-blowing sex.

The arrangement was ideal- it was mutually beneficial, and, with no strings attached, it was always fun and easy. Especially when the teasing came in.

Because, if you knew one thing to be true, it was that Dean Winchester was really, really fun to tease.

The first time you did it was an accident. The two of you had been working a case, undercover as a married couple, when you’d accidentally gotten a little too handsy in the play romance department.

It drove Dean crazy. That night, he’d taken you with such pure carnal hunger, it had been unlike anything you’d ever experienced before. And, you liked it.

After that day, you’d made teasing Dean into your new favorite hobby, and, today, you decided to step it up a notch, taking your body oil and making your way to Dean’s room with a delicious plan in mind.

You didn’t even bother knocking, opening the door and waltzing your way in, the reverberating sound of your heels as they hit the cement floor drawing Dean’s eyes up from the book he was reading. “Hey, you mind if I do my moisturizing in here? Sam’s taking up the bathroom with his hair routine.”

He smirked, taking in your tiny tank top and short shorts before meeting your eyes. “What’s wrong with your room?”

You smiled your most dazzling smile and batted your eyelashes at him. “Well, that’s easy. It doesn’t have you.”

He chuckled softly as you placed your leg up on the edge of his bed, flashing your strappy, black heels directly in his line of sight. “Nice shoes,” he whistled, his eyes raking over them appreciatively.

“Why, thank you,” you muttered innocently, shaking some oil into the palm of your hand and rubbing it up and down the smooth surface of your leg. “They’re new.”

“Are they really?” Dean asked, his voice hitching as your hands moved higher, spreading the shimmering liquid up your thigh.

“Mmhmm,” you hummed, slowly switching your hands over to your other leg, Dean’s eyes following your every move. “A little late birthday present to myself. I’m glad you like them.”

Dean nodded, gulping softly as your hands moved up from your legs to your neck, your fingers gently massaging into the soft skin there. As they moved down, sliding past your collarbone to stop just above your cleavage, he began to shift, trying to disguise the way his pants were growing noticeably tighter.

You smiled to yourself victoriously as you pulled your hands back and straightened up. “But, anyway,” you crooned, watching with glee as Dean shifted once again, even more urgently this time. “Thanks for letting me use your room.” You took a step back and grinned at him, trying not to look too satisfied. “I really appreciate it.”

You turned to leave but stopped at the sound of Dean’s low, strangled “wait.” “You’re leaving?”

You bit your lip to stifle a laugh before turning back to him with a deliberately naive look in your eyes. “Oh, yeah. I still gotta shower. But, thanks again, De. I’ll see you later.”

As soon as you left the room, you let yourself laugh, knowing you’d been more than successful in your mission to rile Dean up. As you walked towards the bathroom, you replayed the interaction in your head, lingering over Dean’s exquisite reaction. Stripping off your clothes, you felt your stomach tingle at the thought of how Dean would pay you back later. You decided to let your brain wander as you stepped under the shower head, turning on the nozzle and letting the hot spray cascade down your chest.

Closing your eyes, you immersed yourself in your fantasy, not even noticing when the bathroom door opened and someone entered, quietly shutting and locking the door behind him. It wasn’t until Dean shed his clothes and made his way over to the shower stall that you registered his presence, a smile finding its way to your face. “Dean…” you breathed, instinctively leaning back into him, but he avoided your touch, instead moving to stand in front of you, forcing you to open your eyes and meet his heated gaze.

“You know I don’t like being teased, Y/N,” he growled, the intensity in his eyes sending shivers down your spine.

You bit your lip again, his scrutinous gaze sending a jolt of heat straight to your core. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” you whispered, continuing to feign innocence, but Dean wasn’t buying it.

He narrowed his eyes and stepped towards you. “Oh, you know exactly what I’m talking about,” he said, his hands moving to grip your hips, roughly pulling until you were pressed against him. “And, now it’s my turn.”

Your breath hitched in your throat as his heavy cock pressed into your lower abdomen, sending your smoldering heat roaring into a raging fire. “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah,” he whispered, “but, not quite yet.” You gasped as he spun you around, running his hands slowly up your back and leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake. “I wouldn’t want to interrupt your shower.”

“Dean…” you started, but you trailed off as he shushed you, reaching back to grab the bottle of shampoo from the shower ledge.

“Nuh uh, Y/N,” he chided, pausing to squirt a generous helping of the creamy, white substance into his hand. “My turn, remember?”

You started to respond, to sass him right back, but the feeling of his fingers sliding into your hair shut you right up. As his fingers began to move, slowly and gently massaging the shampoo into your wet scalp, you closed your eyes again, an involuntary sigh of pleasure leaving your lips. “Oh, God…”

His hands moved down to your neck as the massage deepened, making your eyes roll back into your head. “Damn, you’re good at that.”

Dean leaned down, his breath tickling your ear as he chuckled gruffly. “Oh, Y/N/N, I’m good at so many, many things.”

Your mind flashed to all the things you knew damn well Dean could do and you groaned, Dean’s chuckle deepening as the sound echoed off the shower stall’s walls. “You’d better quiet down, darlin’. Wouldn’t want Sammy to hear us.”

“Dean, please,” you muttered, the heat once again pooling between your legs as Dean’s hands moved even lower, helped along by the slick lines of soap that trailed down your body.

“Please? Baby, your shower’s not even close to over yet. We still got a lot of ground to cover.”

His hands shifted direction, the rough calluses scraping over your skin as they moved to span the width of your stomach, before shifting even higher to cup your breasts. You groaned again when the pads of his thumbs flicked against your nipples once, and then twice, the sensation causing the already sensitive buds to harden almost painfully.

“Okay, that’s it,” you moaned, flipping in his arms until your breasts were pressed up against his chest, your hands tightly gripping his arms. “My turn again.”

Before he could protest, you ran your hands down your own body, gathering soap as you did, and reached out to grab his cock, smiling at the sharp intake of breath he made when your hand made contact. “Oh, this wasn’t part of the ground you wanted to cover? My bad.”

He straight up growled at that, pushing your hand away and backing you up until you were up against the wall with nowhere to hide from Dean’s penetrating gaze. The tile was ice cold against your back, but it did nothing to contain the heat that crackled between you.

Watching as the water cascaded down his face, you admired how it dripped past his full eyelashes down to his plump, soft lips, and you moaned, growing even wetter at the sight. He ran his hands up his face and through his hair, pushing the water out of the way, before looking down at you one last time. “I told you I don’t like being teased, Y/N. Play time’s over.”

You gasped as he grabbed your hips, pulling your left leg up and off the floor and lining your pussy up with his cock. In one fluid motion, he plunged in, the soap making it practically effortless for him to bury himself deep inside of you with a low groan. “Shit…Y/N…”

You threw your head back and cried out his name, your eyes falling shut in pure, unadulterated bliss as he settled, balls deep, in your heat. Before you had time to adjust, he pulled out, taking the time to drag, excruciatingly, against your walls as he did, only to thrust back in, again and again, over and over, until all you could see behind your closed eyes were stars.

“Y/N,” he grunted after a minute, his pace quickening with a frenzied urgency. “I’m…c…c…close…”

You opened your eyes, amazed to see the perspiration on his face as he fought to retain control. “It’s okay, baby,” you said, gently placing your hand on his cheek. “Let go.”

And, with your words, he did, slipping his release into you with a low grunt. His orgasm brought you within reach of your own, the look on his face sending you even higher in an effort to find your own release.

As he softened, Dean pulled out, but he quickly replaced his cock with his fingers, pressing and pushing at your clit as you continued to chase your orgasm. “Come on, darlin’,” he whispered, dipping a single digit inside of your folds as he encouraged you with another circle of your clit. “Come for me.”

You happily obeyed, coming with a scream as the orgasmic waves began to rock your body. Dean worked you through them with a shit-eating grin, intensely thrusting his finger in and out of your pussy as you continued to shudder through the pleasure.

Once your world finally came back into focus, you smiled weakly up at Dean, raising your eyebrow at his expression. “You enjoyed that.”

“What, watching my girl come apart on my fingers? Yeah, you bet your sweet ass I enjoyed that.”

You laughed and reached around him to shut off the shower. “Well, that was fun, but how about we stick to the dry bed next time, huh?”

Dean chuckled before throwing a wink your way. “As long as you bring the heels. I’ve got some unfinished business with those.”

“Deal,” you laughed, leaning up to place a kiss on his cheek. “Now, come on, Romeo. Let’s get you a towel.”


End file.
